crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop, Symphonic Diva-A
Pop is a made-to-order android made by an unknown scientist. Backstory A very technical, scientific and intelligent race called "Improcators" created Pop and the others Symphonic Divas from some of the finest materials able to be found. Not much else is known about them as of now. She is living in Waterfall, even if it's a little hard for her to live there due to the moisture, but that doesn't stop her, she can be seeing taking care of the Echo Flowers and singing in random places, leaving her sweet voice echoing around. When she was made, her creator though she may be just a another unsensible failure, eventually, while taking a break from his work, he found a ghost, a ghost that was dying slowly deep in the cavern of Waterfall, he didn't hesitate and took the ghost back to his lab, and in a desperate attemp he used Pop's body to help her, transfering her soul to the new body. Eventually, Pop woke up, looking really confused and with no memories about what happened, when the scientist realized that the ghost didn't had any memories he was horrified, thinking it might be his fault, but he decided to hide the truth, making Pop think she was born Robot until find an answer. However, they have a father-daughter relationship, but the scientist is still hurt about what happened. Stats, Armor and ACTs Base Stats AT: 30 DF: 99 HP: 7000 ACTs: -Check, Quiz, Compliment, Sing, Dance. Quotes Pacifist - "Hello? Are you a new unit?" Pacifist - "Maybe I don't have so much fans, but, they are my fuel" #1 - "There is no need to know" #2 - "Oh, thank you little unit" #1 - "You think? but my body is so cold, as my voice" #2 - "It's strange, how is this feeling called?...thank you little unit" #3 - "I'm not a good dancer, but I should ask Father to program me to dance" #1 - "Just little steps, perhaps I could make a little "choreography" in the stage" #2 - "For someone who needs air, you're doing right" #1 - "Ohh my, keep trying, let it all out, let your voice fill this space" Sing#2 - "Maybe, someday, you could join me in concert, just let out the voice of your soul" Sing#3 Flavour Text: ''- You can hear a sweet voice throught the Echo Flowers, like a chorus'' ''- The hooded lady smiles slightly,her body does some metallic noise when she turns.'' ''- You asked if Pop has any fans, she giggles tilting her head. #1'' ''- You asked Pop who made her, she seems hesitant to answer but she keeps smiling. #2'' ''- You tell Pop that her dress is lovely, she seems shy. #1'' ''- You tell Pop that her voice is really calming and warm, she seems shy still, looking a little sad. #2'' ''- You tell Pop it doesn't matter what the others think, she is lovely the way she is. #3'' ''- You invited Pop to dance with you, she seems faint-hearted.#1'' ''- You took Pop's hand gently, making little Waltz steps, she giggles tryi ng to not step on you. #2'' ''- You tried to sing a little piece of her song, but you failed a bit, she squeezes your hand. #1'' ''- You cleared your throat and tried again, trying to not force your voice, she encourages you to keep going. #2'' ''- You finally pick up the pace, singing along with Pop, she blushes, hugging you gently. Sing#3 to spare'' ♪ Trivia ♪ Pop has a really cold voice, she has problems to express emotions if she isn't singing. ♪ Her creator gave her wings, cat-like nails and a laser-cannon "just in case", he was really worried about her safety. ♪ She is aware of all emotions, but has problems to relate them or recognize them. ♪ For some reason, she likes to be near the water, even if it's a little risky. ♪ She has a monster soul, a purple-ish blue upside down heart. Ownership Pop is owned by St. Akira This character belongs to St. Akira, if you're going to change this character or edit it's page, ask me first. (Don't use without permission) Category:UnderTale Category:OCs